Liquid crystal display (LCD) is commonly used as a display device because of its capability of displaying images with good quality while using little power. An LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel formed with liquid crystal cells and pixel elements with each associating with a corresponding liquid crystal cell and having a liquid crystal capacitor and a storage capacitor, a thin film transistor (TFT) electrically coupled with the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor. These pixel elements are substantially arranged in the form of a matrix having a number of pixel rows and a number of pixel columns. Typically, scanning signals, generated from a gate driver, are sequentially applied to the number of pixel rows, through a plurality of scanning lines along the row direction, for sequentially turning on the pixel elements row-by-row. When a scanning signal is applied to a pixel row to turn on corresponding TFTs of the pixel elements of a pixel row, source signals of an image to be displayed, generated from a source driver, for the pixel row are simultaneously applied to the number of pixel columns, through a plurality of data lines arranged crossing over the plurality of scanning lines along the column direction, so as to charge the corresponding liquid crystal capacitor and storage capacitor of the pixel row for aligning orientations of the corresponding liquid crystal cells associated with the pixel row to control light transmittance therethrough. By repeating the procedure for all pixel rows, all pixel elements are supplied with corresponding source signals of the image signal, thereby displaying the image signal thereon.
Liquid crystal molecules have a definite orientational alignment as a result of their long, thin shapes. The orientations of liquid crystal molecules in liquid crystal cells of an LCD panel play a crucial role in the transmittance of light therethrough. It is known if a substantially high voltage is applied between the liquid crystal layer for a long period of time, the optical transmission characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules may change. This change may be permanent, causing an irreversible degradation in the display quality of the LCD panel. To prevent the LC molecules from being deteriorated, the polarity of the voltage signals applied on the LC cell has to be changed continuously. Usually, a source driver is configured to generate such voltage signals having their polarity alternated according to an inversion scheme such as frame inversion, row inversion, column inversion, dot inversion, or 2-line inversion.
Typically, the display quality of an image in a dot inversion or a 2-line inversion is better than that in other inversion schemes; however, the power consumption is higher comparing to that in the other inversion schemes. The column invention may result in a low consumption of power, but there are issues such as crosstalks and vertical flickers. For a zig-zag arrangement of pixels, the display quality of an image is similar to that of the dot inversion, while its power consumption is similar to that of the column invention. However, crosstalks and horizontal bright and dark lines may occur in the zig-zag scheme.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.